La vida de un asesino
by Maia Gale
Summary: Universo alterno. Hermione es periodista en el Profeta y le acaban de asignar la entrevista de su vida... la del asesino de Albus Dumbledore.


_**1. Periodista de "El Profeta"**_

Todo lo que conocen, pues tiene dueño. Y lo que no, pues también tiene dueño. No me demanden, que ustedes perderían más que yo.  
Maia Gale Producciones se enorgullece presentarles una historia de asesinato, misterio, romance, tragedia y una que otra comedia, llamada.  
La vida de un asesino  
por  
Hermione Granger  
1. Periodista de "El Profeta"  
Londres, era una ciudad enorme. Pero a ella le encantaba. Había tanto en ella, tanta profundidad, tanta historia y a la vez modernidad. Había tanta magia en ella. Literalmente.  
Una mujer de cabellos color café, liso caminaba rápidamente ante la entrada de un edificio semi/destruido. Cualquiera que la veía, tenía unas ganas irresistibles, de advertirle que no entrase. Pero en esos días nadie se preocupaba por nadie.  
O era tal vez, que cuando la mujer llego a cierta parte de la entrada, la gente en la calle ya no lo veía. Y el edificio ruinoso mágicamente se convertía en la sede del periódico más leído en la comunidad mágica: El profeta.  
- Buenos días, señorita Granger- le saludo el anciano portero, con una sonrisa.- Tan tiempo sin verla.  
- Buenos días, Fredo. Me alegra estar de vuela- le saludo también la señorita Granger.  
La mujer siguió su camino, luego de estas palabras. Entro al moderno edificio, y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
Hermione Jane Granger, en ese momento tenía 25 años, y era una de las más intrépidas y honestas periodista del Profeta. Título que se había ganado con mucho sudor, lágrimas, y unos que otros favores. Esa última parte era la que le obligaba a intentar ser mejor cada día, y así evitar que alguién mencione que la razón que estaba en el Profeta, era porque tenía amigos en los puestos indicados. Odiaba eso. Pero sabía que esa gente era amiga, y lo habían hecho porque de verdad pensaban que ella era la mejor para el trabajo. Pero nunca había dependido de nada más que de su valía, y le incomodaba el hecho de ser la recomendada.  
Hacía dos años que trabajaba en el diario, y se había propuesto, jamás escribir lo que el Ministerio quería, sino la verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Lo que le había llevado a uno que otro mínimo problemas. Lo de ir dos veces a la cárcel, era solo parte del oficio.  
Hermione era, es y será, una mujer observadora, lo que le hacia escribir las historias tal y como eran, sin dejar atrás el "matiz dramático", cómo lo llamaba su jefe, característico de todo periodista que algún día quería escribir una novela de drama.  
Con los años, pérdidas, y uno que otro desplante amoroso, había hecho madurar a Hermione, un poco más de lo que su naturaleza le permitiría. Eso se percibía en sus escritos. Intentaban siempre buscar una solución, o por lo menos inspirar a su búsqueda. Y era así cómo se había ganado el cariño, en el "amanecer de la oscuridad", cómo le decía su jefe, al fin de esa era de tormentos, miedos y dolores que había sido el regreso del Lod Voldemort.  
Èl fue, por mucho tiempo, el malo de la historia de nuestra periodista, y no solo el de ella, sino también de casi toda la población mágica, la que no lo apoyaba, cabe decir, principalmente él de Harry Potter. Ninguna historia basada en su historia, podría darle el mínimo de respeto que este hombre se merecía. Había muerto cuando la vida apenas le había llegado, había muerto con escasos 18 años, sacrificándose a si mismo, para acabar con el mal, para acabar con Lord Voldemort. Hacía bastante tiempo que el minuto de silencio en su nombre había dejado de respetarse, eso pasa siempre con los grandes mártires, nadie los recuerda, siempre pensaba tristemente Hermione. Ella no solo había perdido a un héroe, para ella, él no era un desconocido, tampoco el niño ue vivió.  
Era Harry, solamente Harry, el chico que le pedía ayuda con las tareas, el chico que no estaba con ella siempre, su compañero, su amigo. Pero sobre todo, solo Harry.  
A veces lloraba por que él jamás estaría con ella. También a veces lloraba por no poder haber hecho más.  
Ese se había convertido en su más profundo dolor desde hacía 6 años.  
A eso se debía su cara de voy a matar a todos, en la hora en que debía respetarse el minuto de silencio, le decía su jefe. Llegó a su despacho en seguida, estaba en un pasillo, lleno de puertas de vidrios, en cada uno de ellas se vía a gente trabajando. Editorial, Artes y Espectáculos, Locales, Internacionales. Su despacho era uno de los últimos, y llevaba el título de "Notas, Entrevistas e Historias de la Semana". Habrió la puerta, y a la primera que vio fue a su secretaria, en ese salón decorado en azul. Estaba sentada en un escritorio cerca de una puerta, que era su oficina.  
- Buenos días, señorita Granger- le saludo su secretaria en voz muy fuerte- Bienvenida- dijo las palabras que exigían el protocolo, para luego acercarse a su jefa- Mi hermano te mando de nuevo flores, Mione- le informó con una sonrisa cómplice.  
- En serio?... Ahora que querrá?- le preguntó- Me dejo plantada el viernes por enésima vez, no lo voy a perdonar tan fácil, Ginny, debe entender, hazle saber.  
- Lo intentaré, pero sabes lo...- empezó a decir Ginny  
- Testarudo que es- completo apareciendo con una sonrisa, un hombre pelirrojo, con ojos azules y ataviado en un uniforme negro, con las palabras "Auror" en el pecho y en dorado.- Ronnald Weasley, reportándose a su entrevista.- saludo al estilo militar, el mejor amigo de la chica.- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Mione- y se acercó a la mujer abrazándola  
- Ron, te extrañe- le dijo desde sus brazos  
- Vamos, que solo estuviste presa un fin de semana- se burló de ella el muchacho- Y yo que pensaba que el primero que iría a la cárcel sería yo. Y mirá que la cosa, fue diferente, tu fuiste primero, y ya dos veces.  
- Tres- sonrió corrigiéndole Ginny  
- La vez que fui ahí por cambio de identidad, no cuenta- le informó Hermione.  
- Mira que esa no es forma de hablar a tu jefa-le reprochó su hermano.  
- Pero si todos sabemos, que estoy aquí por órdenes de...- empezó a decir Ginny  
- Shh... nunca te enseñaron en la academia de aurores lo que era callarse la boca, Virginia Weasley?!- le reprochó su hermano, ella pidió perdón con la mirada.  
- Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Hermione a Ron, a lo que este sonrió.  
- Ya te dije, vine a mi entrevista diaria, y a entregarte el informe del ministerio.- le dijo entregándole un montón de papeles  
- Mucho trabajar en el ministerio, pero te pasas aquí.- le riño en broma Hermione.  
- Acaso no te alegra verme?- pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido.  
- Siempre me alegra ver a mi cuñado favorito- le dijo  
- Y entonces perdonarás a mi hermano?- le preguntó incrédulo Ron.  
- Luego de la enésima vez y por unas míseras flores, no. Pero estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu cuñada favorita, si me consigues algunos de tus hermanos.- le propuso Hermione  
- Pero, ya has salido con todos!- le miró sorprendida Ginny  
- No con Bill- le informó hermione  
- Está casado!- dijeron en coro Ron y Ginny  
- Es solo un pequeñísimo detalle que se puede solucionar con el hechizo adecuado- dijo poniendo cara de maniática asesina- Es broma...- le dijo al ver la cara que habían puesto sus amigos.  
- Yo no te impediría que matases a Fleuuuug, estoy hasta la coronilla que me pregunte cuando pienso casarme- dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- No te atrevas ni a pensar en desear mal Fleur- le dijo su hermano furioso.  
- Te has equivocado Mione, Fleur es la cuñada favorita de Ron- le dijo a su amiga, ignorando a su hermana. Hermione solo sonrió cuando comenzaron a discutir.  
Ginny esta convencida que Hermione estaba destinada a ser parte de los Weasley, así que desde hacía bastante tiempo su objetivo en la vida había sido ver casada a Mione con uno de sus hermanos, y pasar a ser Hermione de Weasley, meta retrasada por los conflictos de cada una de sus hermanos, que se negaban a sentar cabeza, y en parte porque la castaña se negaba a cambiar su apellido al casarse.  
Primero había salido con Ron, pero claramente se dieron cuenta que solo estaban destinados a ser amigos. Cortaron en seguida, y siguieron siendos los mismo.  
Luego fue Percy, que fue el momento en que mayor vergüenza tuvo de sí misma, por salir con ese, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero su conciencia estaba tranquila porque lo había hecho única y exclusivamente para investigar sobre el destino del dinero que se suponía el ministerio debía invertir en cosas importantes, y cuya pantalla era cierto informe sobre grosor de calderos. Cabe decir que descubrieron que Percy estaba en una mafia de desvió de fondos. Como se había convertido en una persona importante con el tiempo, estaba en una casita en el Caribe. Léase casita una mansión del tamaño de dos campos de fútbol, y con vista al mar. Al enterarse de que Hermione había estado espiándolo todo el tiempo, y de verdad no sentía nada por él, Percy creyó que lo más oportuno era terminar la relación sin ningún rencor, aunque los matones que mando después, solo era muestra de que "sin ningún rencor", estaba mal traducido en su diccionario.  
A continuación, apareció en su vida Fred... o George, nunca Hermione supo bien con quién estaba saliendo. A veces juraba que se cambiaban en cada cita. Nunca supo la verdad de hecho. Y la verdad era que tenía razón, cuando Fred no tenía ganas de ver a Hermione, mandaba a George, y cuando George estaba ocupado, iba Fred. Cortaron, por una frase inventada por uno de los dos mellizos que decía, "No eres un verdadero Weasley hasta que te acuestas con Hermione Granger". Incluso pensaron en ponerlos en camisetas y regalar a la familia en navidad, pero creyeron que la amenaza de muerte de la castaña si eso pasaba, paracía seria  
Y el último en sus conquista Weasley, cómo lo llamaba su jefe, era Charlie. Pero el hombre la dejaba plantada cada tanto, y la última vez, cuando le llamó a pedir perdón la llamó "Lisa", la muchacha empezó a pensar que su relación no era lo que ella esperaba.  
Así que hasta la fecha, había salido con cada uno de los Weasleys, exceptuando a Bill, ya que estaba casado. Y juraba que si su esposa no existía, iría a su cama sin dudarlo, eso de ser semi hombre lobo, le había hecho muy bien. Cada día estaba más guapo.  
Ginny seguía discutiendo con su hermano, y Hermione no dejaba de sonreír. SU mejor amiga decía, que cuando estaba deprimida lo que le hacía más feliz, aparte de los chocolates, era discutir con el cabezota, testarudo y reprimido de su hermano. Lo hizo muy a menudo, cuando el amor de su vida la dejo, para siempre.  
Ella estaba enamorada de Harry, Harry estaba enamorada de ella. Pero por alguna razón estuvieron juntos un par de meses. La muerte lo arrebató de su lado. A veces lo extrañaba, y a veces entraba en el hospital con coma diabético.  
Por mucho tiempo, estuvo al borde del abismo, temerosa, de enserio querer saltar. Pero no podía hacerlo, era cobarde aún, y se alegraba de ello. Había encontrado algunos objetivos para admitir que la vida era buena, y que valía la pena vivirla , como por ejemplo, su objetivo de transformar a Hermione en una Weasley, también el de hacer la vida en cuadritos a su "perfecta" única cuñada Fleur, y cumplir todos los sueños de Harry, desde convertirse en auror, hasta jugar Quidditch en un mundial, la segunda aún era un pendiente. Pero aún le faltaba saber las fantasías sexuales de su exnovio, que Ron no quería decírselas con la excusa de que ella aún era demasiado pequeña para realizar las fantasías de un muchacho de 18 años.  
Pero ella ya no era más una niña, intentaba siempre recordarle a su hermano, que obviaba con ojos ciegos, en la bella mujer que se había convertido su hermana. Era hermosa, pero eso sí, su corazón estaba cerrado, llaveado en una caja de hierro con púas para que nadie lo intentase abrir. No podía volver a amar, si su corazón había sido enterrado junto con el de Harry. Por lo tanto se había dedicado a salir con cuanto hombre se le apeteciese, para canas de Ron y su madre.  
En eso estaba en ese momento en la vida, cuando su jefe le ordenó ir en misión de espía al despacho de su Hermione, para protegerla, le había dicho. Ella aceptó con gusto, aunque temiendo la verdadera razón de esa orden.  
Ron en cambio, había sufrido igual o algo más que su amiga y su hermana, no solo había perdido a su mejor amigo, sino también a su hermano. Era auror, uno importante, siempre le decían, para levantarle los ánimos, pero la verdad era que tan conocido, que ya no servía como espía, así que se dedicaba a ser la cara de la fuerza. Para él luego de tantas aventuras, uno pensaría que era un alivio, pero para el era un verdadero fastidio.  
A parte de su frustrante vida laboral, que según él lo único bueno que tenía, es que iba a ver su mejor amiga a diario, y se podía asegurar que ningún imbécil se acercase a su hermanita, Ron Weasley tenía novia. Apuestas, apuestas, quien da más... Parvati... no. Lavander... no. Padma...no. Luna Lovegood...no, estaba casada y eso de quitar la señora a un amigo no le apetecía. Pues quién era? Pansy Parkinson.  
Cómo había terminado el pobretón de Weasley con la nov, consentida y estilista Pansy Parkinson? Solo Merlín sabía, y todo aquel que leyese la columna de chismes Padma Patil.  
Ron estaba terminando su último año como auror, cuando fue elegido para una misión. Debía transportar a un testigo 16 cuadras. Su nombre: Pansy Parkinson. Debía declarar en contra de su ex esposo, Draco Malfoy, sobre su grado de culpabilidad en la muerte de unos muggles. Era sobre lo único en que había un mínimo de pruebas en contra del rubio.  
Ya saben como terminan esas cosas en las películas, si ambos son hombres, ambos terminan siendo amigos, sino, la chica se lia con el hombre. Eso paso en esta historia. Ron se enamoró de Pansy, y Pansy de Ron. Para consternación de medio mundo.  
Luego de vivir un romance en secreto, la verdad salió a la luz. Ron estaba con Pansy. Y a Ginny le dio ganas de ir al propio infierno a preguntar al diablo, quién le escogía a ella las cuñadas. Pero no fue tan malo, como pensó la pelirroja, porque la chica enseguida hizo las paces con Hermione, lo que la obligó, en cierto modo, en volverse su amiga.  
- Ron- saludo la pelinegra al entrar en la sección del diario, en donde Hermione era la jefa. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y luego sonrió a sus amigas- Hola, de vuelta Mione? Me alegro, amiga.- le sonrió, no la abrazó, ese era uno de sus rasgos Sly, que aún sobrevivían- Ginny, dice... Ron no debías estar trabajando?- empezó a decir, pero luego lo pensó mejor, y decidió que debía encargarse de eliminar las posibilidades de que su novio asesinase su hermana.  
- Si, pero estoy esperando a que Mione me haga la entrevista diaria- dijo en tono hastiado.  
- Haberlo dicho- le dijo la castaña- Espérame en la oficina, que huelo charla de chicas- le dijo a su amigo.  
- Y yo no puedo escuchar charla de chicas?- preguntó algo enojado.  
- Tienes vagina, pechos y dolores una vez al mes?- le preguntó su hermana  
- No- contestó el muchacho  
- Tu lo has dicho- le sonrió sarcásticamente su hermanas  
- Pero que quede claro que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – le sonrió su novia besándolo.  
- Por que me lo pides tan amablemente, espero a Mione en su oficina- dijo marchándose con paso digno.  
- Muy bien, qué me ibas decir?- le preguntó curiosa, Ginny.  
- Ah, Martín quiere saber si hay alguna oportunidad de que salgas con él- le preguntó la pelinegra.  
- Martín, el español nuevo que trabaja en adquisiciones?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.  
- Sí- asintió Pansy  
- No lo conozco, pero he escuchado que es lindo- opinó Ginny- Y parece bueno... No, no puedo salir con él.- se negó  
- Por que no?- preguntó algo confundida Pansy.  
- Por eso, es bueno. Ginny prometió no volver a enamorarse- le contestó Hermione.  
- Y hace bien- contestó una cuarta vos desde una habitación del costado, proveniente de Ron.  
- Nadie pidió tu opinión, Ro-Ro- le gritó su hermana- Ahora vuelve a cerrar la puerta y no escuches- le ordenó pero al ver que su hermano no estaba dispuesto a obedecerla, puso cara de tierna y le dijo- Por favor!- el hombre no podía resistir a esa sonrisa, así que cerró la puerta.- En dónde ibamos... ah.... no quiero salir con hombres con quienes corra peligro de enamorarme.- se explicó Ginny- Por eso solo salgo con cabrones mal paridos.  
- Ahhh!... por eso saliste con Zabbini- entendió todo Pansy-  
- Pero Ginny, tienes derecho a volverte a enamorar, a ser feliz- le dijo Hermioe  
- Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con la oreja de Van Gogh, el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero- negó con la cabeza Ginny.  
- Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione- dijo Pansy- Y mirá, ya te gustan los grupos españoles, es hora que le des la oportunidad a un español- le instó de nuevo Pansy  
- No, no lo haré- se negó rotundamente Ginny.  
- Pero...  
- No lo haré Pansy, y cuando yo digo no es...- empezó a decir Ginny. Pero en ese momento entro por la puerta de vidrio un hombre tan apuesto, que parecía quitar el aire a su paso. Era un hombre alto de unos 27 años, de ojos color verde jade intenso, cabello negro despeinado, una barba perfecta de tres días, musculoso. Vamos que era guapísimo, que incluso Ginny, no se hubiese negado en olvidarse de Harry por ese hombre.  
- Martín- sonrió Pansy- Me alegro de verte, estábamos hablando de lo bien que manejarás adquisiciones. Verdad chicas?- le preguntó a Hermione y a Ginny.  
- Sí, yo soy Hermione Granger- habló y se presentó Mione.  
- He oído hablar de ti- dijo el hombre- me gusta como escribes, eres muy realista.  
- Gracias- le sonrió la mujer.  
- Vine por el jefe me obligó a presentarme en todos los despachos- informó Martín. – Martín Miranda, el nuevo jefe de adquisiciones- dijo  
- Ella es Ginny Weasley...- empezó a presentarla Mione, pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
- La que sirve el café en este despacho. Mucho gusto.- dijo saludándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.  
- Eres una flor en un despacho.- le dijo el hombre coquetamente- qué ironía.  
- Te... te gusta la Oreja de Van Gogh.- tartamudeo Ginny.  
- Sì, los conoces?- le preguntó el chico  
- Sì, son mi grupo favorito- dijo para luego toser y decir- pero creo que seguro te gusta porque son conocidos recién ahora... Sos un fan nuevo- dijo como si eso fuese un gran pecado  
- De hecho, soy un viejo de Amaia Montero- dijo el hombre  
- Conoces a Amaia Montero- preguntó Ginny sorprendidísima  
- Sí, si quieres te invitó un café, así hablamos – ofreció Martín  
- No puedo- negó la chica  
- Pero que dices, si pronto será tu descanso. Puedes tomarte unos segundos antes, no te preocupes- le dijo Hermione.  
- De acuerdo- la chica ni se hizo rogar. Salió junto con Martín por la puerta en menos de dos segundos  
- Menos mal que un no es un no- dijo Pansy. Hermione empezó a reír, cortando su risa por la voz de Ron quién salía del despacho.  
- Para cuándo la entrevista, que debo estar en el Quisquilloso en una hora- le dijo Ron- Dónde está mi hermana?  
- Fue por su descanso- le contestó Hermione  
- Sola o acompañada?- preguntó Ron  
- Sola/Acompañada- dijeron en coro Pansy y Hermione, luego se miraron y volvieron a decir- Acompañada/Sola- se volvieron a mirar.  
- Se deciden?- les pidió el pelirrojo  
- Fue sola, pero se encontrará con una amiga en su descanso- inventó Hermione  
- Así que no está con un tipo... verdad?- les miró como haciéndole una radiografía a ambas  
- Nooo- dijeron ambas en coro.  
- Bien, entonces para cuando la entrevista Hermione?- le preguntó a su amiga.  
- Ya, vamos. Nos vemos Pansy- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga.  
- Me mandas la entrevista cuando la termines así la edito- le recordó Pansy, quién era la editora del periódico.  
- De acuerdo- le dijo Hermione, e intentó de vuelta entrar a su despacho, pero un muchachito de unos 18 años hizo sonar la puerta, anunciando su llegada.  
- Un mensaje del jefe, señorita Granger- le informó  
- Gracias, Derek- le sonrió tomando la carta Hermione  
- Ahh...- dijo el chico antes de salir- Bienvenida  
- Gracias, Derek- dijo abriendo la carta, intentando leerla rápida para luego ir a cumplir su deber. Pero lo que leyó, la dejó anonada.

Estaba en el despacho de su jefe, aquel hombre era una de las personas que él más admiraba, y quería en este mundo. Era aparte de su jefe, su amigo.  
- No hay nadie más que pueda hacer ese trabajo, Remus?- rogó con los ojos suplicantes la muchacha.  
- Me temo que no Hermione, conseguimos la exclusiva, pero solo si tú eres quién lo entrevista.- le dijo Remus  
- Pero porque hablar ahora, luego de 6 años?- le preguntó Hermione  
- En una semana lo besaran- le informó Remus  
- Se lo merece- no pudo evitar decir eso entre dientes Hermione, para luego preguntar- Por que yo?  
- Èl lo pidió.- le dijo Remus.  
- No puedo creerlo, deberé entrevistar a ese traidor?- dijo al borde de la histeria.  
- Sí, deberás entrevistar a Severus Snape


End file.
